Material extracted from the earth may be processed using various mining processes. Using various techniques, after materials are mined from the ground, they are typically blended to achieve as much as possible a homogeneous condition. Thereafter, those portions of the blended material that have no beneficial use or value are typically separated or extracted from the portions of the material that have beneficial use or value by various conventional means.
For example, rock material may be mined using explosives, excavated and then transported to crushers that crush the rock material into smaller grain size. After crushing, the rock material may be further ground finer in grinding mills. The process may also include a vibrating screen that classifies the crushed or ground material into desired grain sizes. Next, valuable minerals may be concentrated by removing unnecessary substances from the excavated rock material. The separation process may include leaching, flotation, gravity methods and magnetic separation, or concentration by pyrometallurgical methods.
After separating the most valuable fragments, metal may be extracted from the mineral. Common extraction methods include pyrometallurgy (a metal production method employing high temperatures), alternately hydrometallurgy (producing metal by leaching the raw material and precipitating the pure metal from the solution) and alternately electrometallurgy (a metal production method applying electricity).
The drawings have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be expanded or reduced to help improve the understanding of the embodiments of the present invention. Similarly, some components and/or operations may be separated into different blocks or combined into a single block for the purposes of discussion of some of the embodiments of the present invention. Moreover, while the disclosure is amenable to various modifications and alternative forms, specific embodiments have been shown by way of example in the drawings and are described in detail below. The intention, however, is not to limit the disclosure to the particular embodiments described. On the contrary, the disclosure is intended to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the scope of the disclosure.